1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rolling-circle machine, and, particularly, to a rolling-circle machine for rolling workpieces having different dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical rolling-circle machine includes a fixing portion 1 as shown in FIG. 5 and a rolling portion 2 as shown in FIG. 6. The fixing portion 1 has a V-shaped groove 3 for fixing a workpiece 30. The rolling portion 2 has an arc-shaped groove 4 for rolling the workpiece 30. The arc-shaped groove 4 is dimensioned according to a dimension of the workpiece 30. However, a single rolling portion 2 cannot roll different workpieces 30 with different dimensions. Therefore, different rolling portions 2 would be needed for different workpieces 30, which results in increased costs for creating the different rolling portions 2 and time spent changing the different rolling portions 2 for the different workpieces 30.
Therefore an improved rolling-circle machine is desired to overcome the above-described deficiency.